Esta Noche Dime Que Me Quieres
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: "Cada segundo que pasa, cada luna que surge no hace más que decirnos ¡VIVE! Vive y ama lo que tú eres, como tú seas, por lo que seas. Mira en lo alto hacia el cielo, cierra los ojos. Y no te canses nunca de soñar. La vida es muy corta para no ser feliz, la vida es muy corta, como para lamentarse de lo que una vez fue. " /Tori&Jade/ /Jori/
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Nadie hace caso del agua que va después de la lluvia, cuando vuelve el sol.

Poco importa si sobre esa agua hay lágrimas después de haber llorado, por amor, por dolor.

El agua se evapora, vuelve al aire, a nuestros pulmones, respirando el viento que sentimos en la cara. Y las lágrimas vuelen a entrar en nosotros, como las cosas que hemos perdido, pero nada se pierde en realidad. Cada segundo que pasa, cada luna que surge no hace más que decirnos ¡VIVE! Vive y ama lo que tú eres, como tú seas, por lo que seas. Mira en lo alto hacia el cielo, cierra los ojos. Y no te canses nunca de soñar. La vida es muy corta para no ser feliz, la vida es muy corta, como para lamentarse de lo que una vez fue.

Era hora de hacerlo, empezar de nuevo, ser alguien y nunca volver a lo que una vez se fue. Nueva ciudad, nuevas caras, nuevos proyectos y nuevas aventuras. Había sido un poco la locura del momento, pero cuando el avión se abrió paso entre las nubes y la imagen de la ciudad se abrió ante mí, algo se encendió a mí. Nervios, felicidad, ansias, ¿miedo quizás? Muchos sentimientos para poder describirlos en palabras. Solo sentía una montaña rusa de emociones ante el nuevo comienzo.

"Señores pasajeros, tomaremos tierra en menos de treinta minutos. Por favor. Tomen asiento y empiecen a prepararse para la llegada a tierra" La voz calmada del capitán nos avisa a través de los altavoces. Tomo aire, cierro mis ojos e intento relajarme hasta que el bamboleo del avión, me avise de que vamos a tomar tierra.

La terminal está especialmente abarrotada cuando llego. Mire por donde mire, hay familias recibiendo a sus hijos, maridos, primas, hijas, etc. Se supone que es lo normal cuando empiezan las vacaciones de verano, que te alegras de que vuelvan tus familiares. Como me gustaría que aquella hubiera sido la razón por la que estuviera allí. Me tomo unos minutos para observar el lugar, pero por ningún lado veo a mi hermana Max. Me había dicho que me iba a esperar para llevarme a su piso, pero ya se veía que se había olvidado de mí aquella mañana. Los genes son los genes. Cuando vienes de una familia desastrosa, ya te puedes esperar lo que sea.

-Lo siento, lo siento- sonrío cuando la veo acercarse corriendo, agitada y sin aliento, abriéndose paso entre la multitud- pero ya se ve que el ser humano siempre decide hacer las cosas a la vez.

-Eso o que no te has levantado a tiempo- la conocía, solo era tres años mayor que yo, pero al tener las dos el mismo temperamento, era como si las dos fuésemos gemelas- Confiesa, Max.

-Ok, mi jefe es un capullo y me hizo que hiciera el turno de noche- sonrío, si es que la conozco perfectamente- Además, ¿por qué elegiste un vuelo tan temprano?

-Bueno, mamá quería que me quitara del aire de Nueva York lo más pronto posible y el primer vuelo que vio, fue en el que me metió- le respondo mientras me recojo mis maletas y nos ponemos andar- Gracias por tu ayuda.

-Lo que sea por mi hermanita. Nadie le rompe el corazón ni le hace sufrir a una West, ¿ok?- rio cuando la escucho hablar.

-Se ve que Hollywood te está comiendo demasiado la cabeza- me permito bromear cuando dice aquello- ¿Desde cuando hablas como una gánster?

-Desde siempre- sonríe encogiéndose de hombros.

El coche de Max es un pequeño Wolsvagen escarabajo que se queda aún más pequeño a medida que empezamos a meter y meter maletas en la parte trasera del coche y nuestra movilidad queda reducida en la parte delantera del coche.

-Podías haberte comprado un coche un poco más grande.- tengo que quejarme cuando noto que la sangre no me llega a mis pies.

-Bueno guapa, ya podrás comprar un coche a tu medida cuando empieces a trabajar. Que espero que sea pronto- encima me acusa apretando el acelerador, poniéndonos en marcha- Le pedí a una amiga que te buscara algo, espero que aproveches la oportunidad.

-Tranquila, si me sirve para comprar un coche más grande que este, la aprovecharé- Max sonríe, pero enseguida me mira y sonríe- ¿Qué pasa?- cuando Max pone esas sonrisas, algo malo va a pasar.

O quizás bueno, con ella nunca se sabe.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Para mí?- asiente mientras paramos en el semáforo- ¿Cuál?

-¿Recuerdas cuando viniste a visitarme casi al mes de venirme aquí?- asiento sin saber a dónde quiere llegar realmente- ¿Y recuerdas también la moto del que era por aquel entonces mi novio, Tony?

-Sí, pero, Max, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

-Tengo su moto y, si la quieres, es para ti- mi mandíbula se abre en el momento en el que dice aquellas palabras- Sorprendida, ¿a que sí?

-Más que eso- reí nerviosa- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Te la dio.

-Me la quedé más bien. Me aburrí de él y lo eche, pero quedándome con la moto.

-Eres lo que no hay, hermanita.

-Una West- bromea arrancando de nuevo.

El piso parece más grande desde la última vez que la visite casi un año atrás. Es pequeño, dos dormitorios, uno de ellos cambiados para ser a partir de ahora mi cuarto, un cuarto de baño, un salón y una cocina que servía también como comedor. Era pequeño, pero al menos, mi hermana con veintiún años había conseguido más en la vida que yo con dieciocho. Ella tenía una casa propia, un trabajo más o menos que le permitía vivir como ella quisiera y vivía nada más y nada menos que en Hollywood. Yo, allí estaba, con dieciocho años, con el instituto terminado y tomándome un año sabático por culpa de una ruptura amorosa. La vida es la vida, ¿no? Al momento nadas en un mar de nubes y todo es de color de rosa; y al momento estás sumergiéndote en mierda de la que no pues escapar.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí- asiento mientras camino por la casa- Es solo que… los cambios. Aún tengo que mentalizarme con todo; pero estoy bien.

-Es normal- me sonríe esta- pero sé lo que te puede curar de todo esto.

-¿Qué?- se acerca a una pequeña mesilla al otro lado del salón y saca lo que puedo ver son unas llaves- La moto- río de nuevo- pero tengo que poner las cosas en su sitio.

-No te preocupes ahora por esto, ¿ok?- me pone las llaves en mi mano y literalmente empieza a empujarme fuera de la casa de nuevo- Ve, date un paseo por Hollywood, ¿ok? Conoces la zona porque has venido ya muchas veces, aprovecha el sol y dame tiempo para colocar tus cosas y de paso cocinar algo…- no me pude negar, literalmente, ya estaba en la puerta cuando había terminado de hablar.

-Está bien, pero no cotillees mis cosas, quiero mi ropa en mi lugar.

-Tranquila, la tendrás- sonríe esta una vez más- tampoco tienes tan buen gusto. La moto está a la vuelta de la esquina. Negra, la reconocerás al instante- y sin poder decir palabra alguna más, esta me cierra la puerta delante de mis narices.

No acabo de llegar a casa cuando ya mi hermana me está echando, pero al menos, es por una buena razón, tengo una moto "nueva" que tengo que estrenar y Hollywood entero por recorrer. No me hace falta andar mucho cuando rápidamente encuentro la moto tal y como la recordaba. Max a veces hace las elecciones más raras de novios, pero en aquella ocasión, había sido el chico el que había elegido mal a la chica. La moto ruge nada más la enciendo y la adrenalina me sube por el cuerpo a medida que aprieto el gas. Solo he cogido dos veces en mi vida una moto. Una cuando salí con mi primer novio a los quince años y el tenía una pequeña moto que utilizábamos como escape del colegio; y otra cuando mi ex novia, la que me había roto el corazón, me llevó a montar en una especie de mini motos. Aun así, cuando apreté el gas, enseguida me hice con su control.

Fue como empezar a respirar de nuevo. El color del sol, la gente caminando por Hollywood Boulevard, chicos y chicas caminando hacia la playa. Todo era diferente a Nueva York. Allí, aunque siendo verano, siempre verías lo mismo que en invierno. Aquí, verano, invierno, la cosa cambia. Hay vida, parece que hay una nueva oportunidad. Parece que hay más alegría.

Cerca de la playa hay un pequeño mercadillo. Son apenas diez puestos, pero me siento tan liberada, sin ganas de volver a encerrarme en casa, que aparco cerca y me entretengo entre los puestos. Son de lo más variado: cerámica, carteras, collares e incluso fotografías. Sé ve que tires por donde tires, siempre hay gente que te hace pensar: "¿Cómo diablos son tan buenos haciendo cosas cuando tu no sabes ni vestirte correctamente?". Sigo caminando un poco más, aún queda tiempo para almorzar, asique sigo mirando aunque con la carrera, la cartera se había quedado en casa.

-Pillada- solo noto un flash, un tic y de repente, noto que me han echado una foto- Gracias.

-¿Perdona, qué?- mi ojo izquierdo apenas puede ver, pero cuando me giro, me encuentro con una chica apuntándome con su cámara.- ¿Me has echado una foto?- pregunto aún sin verle bien la cara.

-Estamos en la calle, aquí nada tiene que ser preguntado- y encima la chica es descarada- Has salido bien de todas formas- aprieto mis ojos un poco más y por fin consigo mirar la cara de la chica.

Alta, de tez oscura, casi de mi edad. Es guapa, pero su tono descarado la hace un poco estúpida. Viste bien, a la moda y su ropa parece cara. ¿Será otra ricachona que se cree fotógrafa? Había conocido a muchas chicas como aquella:

-En fin, no importa- sabía enfrentarme a ese tipo de chicas, y lo haría- solo eres otra chica ricachona que se cree fotógrafa por tener una buena cámara.- la chica enseguida se gira nada más pronuncio aquello enfadada- ¿O no es así?- sus ojos castaños me miraran fijamente, ¿me querría matar con una mirada?

-Está bien, ni me importa, ni me interesa- sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo cuando me sonrió- Tú debes de ser otra estúpida chica que piensa que es increíble solo por insultar a los demás.

-Oh, valla, me has cogido- la chica tenía buen sentido del humor, me gustaba- Ya se ve que eres más lista que yo- me mira de nuevo, pero en vez de contestarme, se gira y se reúne con una chica un poco más pequeña que ella, con el pelo totalmente de color rojo imponente.- ¡No me has dicho tu nombre!- rio.

-¡Es verdad, no te lo he dicho!

-¿Ni me lo dirás?

-Descúbrelo por ti misma- son las últimas palabras que me responde antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la chica y marcharse.

-¡Tranquila, lo haré!- pero creo que esto último no lo escucha cuando se escapa entre la multitud del lugar.

Suspiro y tomo aire profundamente. Al final, las cosas iban a ir mejor de lo que había pensado. Se dice que cuando escapas de tus problemas, quiere decir que estás escapando de tus obligaciones. En esta ocasión, si había escapado de mis problemas, pero solo para mejorar la forma que tenía de verlos. Quizás, escapar de Nueva York a Los Ángeles había sido también la mejor idea que había tenido.

-Tori Vega, no te aconsejo que te acerques a ella- me giro para encontrarme un chico de pelo rizado y gafas de empollón- Es un diablillo con apariencia de ángel.

-¿La chica que me había hablado?- asiente- ¿La conoces?

-Estudiamos en el mismo lugar, ya hace tiempo- me responde extendiéndome la mano- Robbie Shapiro- se presenta.

-Jade West- asiento estrechando su mano- ¿Tú también eres un ricachón?

-Ricachón bueno.- se defiende este- No como las dos que acabas de conocer.- no puedo evitar reír a aquello, no iba tan mal encaminada después de todo- ¿Eres nueva por aquí? Nunca te había visto por aquí…

-Aunque es difícil ver a la misma persona por aquí… sí, soy nueva- respondo empezando a caminar aunque me persigue- Acabo de llegar literalmente esta mañana.

-Ya se notó cuando le hablaste de esa manera a Tori.

-¿Qué pasa? Es una especie de reina del lugar.

-Más o menos- responde Robbie lo que me llama aún más la atención- Su padre es una especie de magnate millonario que posee más de la mitad de la zona rica de Beverly Hills.

Me quedo sin palabras literalmente cuando escucho decir aquello. Si que me había llegado a topar con lo mandamás de Hollywood:

-Entonces… tengo que tener cuidado con ella, ¿no?

-Si te la vuelves a encontrar….- toma su gafas y se despide finalmente- Encantado de conocerte, Jade, será un placer verte por aquí más a menudo.

-Lo mismo digo- literalmente, era la única persona que conocía por aquí, cualquier amistad era buena cuando eres nueva en la ciudad.

Este se marchó, pero no pude evitar quedándome pensando en Tori. Asique la hija de un mandamás había caído, probablemente en mis redes. Iba a ser interesante ver que tal iba a ser la cosa si nos volvíamos a encontrar otra vez. Por ahora, tenía que volver a mi casa. Era ya casi la hora de comer y Max seguramente, más bien, probablemente, me estaría esperando para pedir algo de comer; por lo que me volví a montar en la moto de nuevo de vuelta a casa, pero por algún motivo Los Ángeles había cambiado para mí. Sentía que aquella iba a ser la primera parte de una aventura que solo acababa de empezar. Tori Vega… iba a ser interesante jugar a tu juego.

* * *

**DIJE QUE TRAS A 3 METROS SOBRE EL CIELO/TENGO GANAS DE TÍ NO VOLVERÍA MÁS AL FANDOM DE JORI, PERO AL VER QUE AÚN HABÍA GENTE QUE SE MANTENÍA FIEL A LA SERIE, HE QUERIDO VOLVER CON ESTA IDEA QUE TENÍA HACIA TIEMPO A PROBAR SUERTE DE NUEVO Y VER QUE PASA CON ESTE FANFIC. NO HAY MUCHO QUE DECIR. ES TOTALMENTE DE MI INVENCIÓN Y QUE COMO SIEMPRE, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS A VER QUE TAL LO HAGO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

-El trabajo es simplemente servir cafés a niños ricos, ¿no es así?

-En resumidas cuentas, sí- asiente Max cuando nos sentamos la mañana siguiente a desayunar- Es fácil, no te tiene atada a un restaurante sirviendo mesas y te puedes ganar un dinerillo hasta que el año que vienes empieces la universidad en Nueva York. No es mal plan, ¿no?

En resumidas cuentas, no lo era. Eran cuatro días a las semana, de nueve a dos y de cuatro a ocho siendo una semana sí y otra no. Los viernes cerraban y los fin de semanas eran cogidos por otras dos personas al igual que sería la mía con quien me tocara. Estaba al lado de un colegio de ricos y según palabras de Max "si te portas bien, quizás consigues hasta el doble de propinas". En resumidas cuentas, era un buen chollo. No podía tirarme un año sin hacer nada mientras Max era la que me daba de comer. Desde los dieciséis me había hecho independiente y en cierta manera, ahora debía de demostrar lo independiente que era.

-Está bien- acepté finalmente tomando un poco más de café- lo haré.

-Estupendo. Iremos nada más desayunemos, te presentaré al encargado y con un poco de suerte, mañana podrás estar trabajando.

-De verdad que quieres quitarme de en medio- bromeo mientras escucho aquello, terminando al igual que ella el desayuno, recibiendo una burla por su parte- Está bien, solo dame unos minutos que me dé tiempo a cambiarme- acababa de levantarme y estaba aún en mi pijama.

-Claro, pero no tardes.

-Claro, solo dame dos horas, ¿ok?- tomo mi servilleta tirándosela a la cara.

Noto enseguida como mi estómago empieza a cerrarse y enseguida noto que lo que estoy es nerviosa. No me había dado cuenta, pero esto es el principio del cambio. Sabía que el día anterior estaba ansiosa por estar en una nueva ciudad, nuevas caras, nueva gente, pero de repente el miedo de todo lo nuevo empieza a recorrerme el cuerpo mientras me visto: unos vaqueros y camisa de tirantas a causa del calor que parece que tampoco va a ayudar aquel día. Aun así me las arreglo para volver ya preparada con Max que me espera en la puerta con las llaves en la mano:

-Malas noticias y buenas.- dice nada más llego.

-Buenas primero.

-Buenas: tengo una entrevista de trabajo para un trabajo como secretaria en una gran compañía.- no me hace falta que diga mucho más cuando le observo el móvil en la mano y lo que parece un segundo juego de llaves asique antes de que ella hable, me adelanto a sus palabras.

-Y es ahora- asiente mientras ya tomo las llaves en mi mano- No te preocupes. Solo dime el nombre del dueño del lugar y ya iré por mi cuenta- de una manera u otra, no me quedaba otra.

-¿No te molesta?- niego, ¿qué otra cosa podría yo hacer?- Está bien. El nombre del tipo es Tomas Oliver y esta es la dirección- empieza a escribírmela en un trozo de papel para dármelo- Me dijo que iba a estar allí. Sé buena.

-Lo intentaré- le digo bromeando.

Nos despedimos abajo y mientras que ella se llevaba su coche, yo me ocupo de la moto. La verdad es que me está gustando esto de la moto. Poder sentir el viento en la cara, moverte entre la circulación rápidamente sin que nada te detenga. Me siento libre, y me hace pensar en otras cosas y no en las que pasaron. Aunque claro, a veces se hace raro ver una chica con una moto de aquella cilindrada, pero que queréis, soy una pionera en ello.

Las calles están transitadas, pero no demasiado. Supongo que a diferencia de Nueva York, aquí utilizan más bicicletas y demás que en Nueva York. El caso es que entre la moto y el tráfico, aquello parece para mí un juego de niños. Una especie de caza del ratón, solo que en esto me siento como el ratón. Es un poco difícil de explicar, pero cuando tienes todo claro, la cosa se pone incluso divertida cuando lo miras con una buena perspectiva.

Poco a poco me voy acercando a la zona donde esta la cafetería, al juzgar por las fachadas de los edificios, cada vez más y más voluminosos y ricos. Casi me siento extraña en aquel lugar. Provengo de una familia muy simple y meterme en la zona de ricos así como así, me resulta incómodo.

El semáforo de repente se pone rojo y recuerdo que tengo que parar. No puedo llegar el segundo día con una multa a casa. Asique aprovecho para observar mi alrededor. Aún no puedo creer que esté en los Ángeles, conduciendo una moto, bajo el sol que me calienta y de camino a un nuevo trabajo y de camino a…:

-Tori- no puedo evitar que se me escape cuando a lo lejos, observo de nuevo a ésta, con dos chicos esta vez más la chica que la acompañaba ayer.

El mundo parecía que me daba estando una segunda oportunidad cuando observé que también iban al mismo lugar donde yo iba. Sabía que aquel chico, Robbie, me había advertido sobre Tori, que no me acercara a ella, pero por algún motivo, tenía ganas de seguir con lo que habíamos dejado el día anterior. Las chicas imposibles eran mi división, aunque claro, si iba con cuidado. Ya lo había pasado suficientemente mal como para volver a cometer de nuevo el mismo error.

La luz verde me da la señal y acelero para meterme en el "parking" que hay al lado de la tienda. Respiro profundamente antes de entrar. No porque esté ella, nunca me dieron miedo las chicas, sino porque esta es sin duda mi primera entrevista de trabajo y quería hacerlo bien.

Era temprano, pero aun así, la tienda estaba llena de chicos más o menos de mi edad, algunos más mayores, otros no. Algunos con papeles y hablando del curso que se les venía encima. Claro, era septiembre y aunque una termine las clases, hay aún gente en el mundo que tiene que enfrentarse aún a ese reto.

Es un sitio enorme a primera vista. Tiene un gran mostrador en el fondo y lo demás está lleno de sillas y pequeños sillones con una mesita. Una especie de "reservados" en cafeterías; pero eso sí, todo acomodado y diseñado para estar a la última moda. Es lo que pasa cuando trabajas en un sitio para jóvenes, que tienes que mantener una imagen para que ellos crean que siempre van a lo moderno.

-¿Jade, verdad?- me giro asustada cuando escucho la voz de Robbie a mis espaldas- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh… Robbie- por un momento no consigo recordar su nombre.- Pues una entrevista que me proporcionó mi hermana. ¿Y tú? ¿Un café mañanero?- había sido un chico bueno conmigo, ¿por qué no?

Este ríe ante aquello antes de apartarse a un lado y señalarme con la cabeza disimuladamente a un grupo de chicos que enseguida descubrí como los que había visto antes con Tori. Ella, la chica del pelo rojo raro, un chico de largo cabello y de tez morena y otro chico de piel oscura y rastras quizás, en el pelo.

-La verdad es que quedé con ellos.

-Espera, ¿la conocías?- asintió un poco avergonzado.

-Sí, no me mates, es solo que bueno, soy amigo de Beck, el del pelo largo y es por él que conocemos a Andre, Cat y Tori.

-El chico de piel oscura y la del pelo rojo, ¿no?- asiente ante mi aclaración- Ok, no tienes por que ponerte nervioso- sonríe antes de girarse y observar que nos miraban- Un momento- se vuelve de nuevo a mí- Te los presento.

-No, mejor sería que no.

-Oh, vamos, ¿no querrías hablar con Tori?- voy a responderle cuando noto que en cierta manera estoy cogida, ¿cómo había adivinado que tenía un cierto interés en Tori?- Oh vamos, me vas a negar que ayer lo de adivinar su nombre era por jugar.

-Yo…- me callé cuando me dirigió la mirada- Está bien, pero primero necesito hablar con el encargado. Un tal Tomas Oliver.

-Entonces no preocupaciones- se adelanta Robbie tomándome del brazo para que lo acompañe- Es el padre de Beck y no ha llegado aún, por eso hemos decidido quedar aquí, Beck tenía que hablar con él y luego nos iríamos.

Miré a este, luego al tal Beck y luego a Tori. Tenía que esperar un poco al fin y al cabo. ¿Por qué no simplemente conseguir pasar el rato hasta que viniera el encargado? De todas formas, no conocía a nadie y aunque me habría venido de muerte otro café, lo dejaría para celebrar o regocijarme en la pena, según lo que pasara en la entrevista.

-Wow, Robbie, ¿quién es este cañón de novia que te has traído?- cuando escucho aquellas palabras del tal Beck, me entran ganas de pegarle un bofetón en la cara.

-Beck, no seas capullo- lo empuja el tal Andre.

-Mi nombre es Beck, encantado- asiente extendiéndome la mano, ignorando completamente la advertencia de su amigo- Tu nombre, ¿bonita?

-Mi nombre- sonrío, se cómo ocuparme de esto- mi nombre es… olvídame, capullo- observo como Tori se vuelve para ocultar la risa cuando me dirijo a Robbie- Oye, Robbie, muchas gracias, pero esperaré en la barra mejor, ¿Ok?

-Va a ser que sí- no me discute nada.

Vuelvo a la barra y me pido un café grande. Si la espera era larga, que al menos la pasara disfrutando de un buen café, ya que la compañía iba a ser de lo peor.

-He de admitir que me he reído con tu respuesta- me giro cuando me encuentro cara a cara con Tori que se había sentado a mi lado- Bien hecho.

-Valla, el infierno debe de haberse congelado porque Tori Vega me está haciendo un cumplido- su expresión varió entre confusa, pero alegre a la vez.

-Lo adivinaste.

-Me dijiste que lo hiciera y eso fue lo que hice- le respondo bebiendo un poco más del que aún es un café demasiado caliente para mí- ¿sorprendida?

-Lo estaría- admite- si no fuera porque, al igual de que sé que te llamas Jade, Robbie te dijo mi nombre.- sonrió.

-¿Quién te dijo que fue Robbie?- le sonrío bebiendo un poco de café.

-No eres tan buena como aparentas ser.- alzo mis cejas aguantando mi risa, es buena, muy buena.

-No me conoces… aún.

-¿Es eso una indirecta?- la miro directamente a los ojos y muestro una pequeña sonrisa- ¿lo es?

-Depende para lo que sea.- respiro profundamente cuando me suelta aquello.

La chica sabe jugar bien sus cartas después de todo.

-Me has pillado- me vuelvo hacia ella completamente para seguirle el juego-Por cierto, me habrás echo al menos una bonita foto.

-Oh, créeme, una estupenda- le sonrió, pero desgraciadamente un señor alto, con parecido a Beck, se acerca hacia nosotras.- ¿Señor Oliver?- enseguida d me levanto a saludarle- Jade West. Mi hermana, Max West reservó una cita para mí hoy.

-Ah, sí, un momento- sonríe volviéndose a Tori- Tori, ¿cómo estás, cariño?

-Muy bien, Tomas- asiente delicadamente antes de mirarme- Estaba aquí con… mi amiga Jade. Es una increíble persona y muy buena si la va a contratar- me quedo sin palabras cuando la escucho- Aunque eso sí… muy floja- lo remata antes de irse.

Me giro hacia el señor Oliver que me mira sin saber muy bien que decir, o al menos, eso es lo que parece:

-Está bromeando- rio nerviosa.

-Tranquila, conozco a Victoria desde que era pequeña- respiro un poco más aliviada cuando escucho aquello- ¿Por qué no entramos en mi despacho para hacerte la entrevista mejor?

-Por favor- asiento no sin antes mirar hacia donde están los chicos que ya se levantan y se van, pero eso sí, Tori me envía una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

No te acerques a ella, me lo habían advertido; lástima que yo me hubiera olvidado completamente de eso. ¿Por qué me tenía tan obsesionada? Mi error aún estaba latente en mi mente y aún me recordaba a mí misma que las cosas no son muchas veces como las pintan. Quizás debía de pensar un poco más ante de actuar con Tori y no meterme tanto en líos.

La verdad es que la entrevista va de lo más fácil. El señor Oliver me entrevista con una serie de preguntas del estilo si me creo buena para ello, mi nivel en otras lenguas para si viene algún extranjero y que experiencia tengo. Le respondo con sinceridad, que no tengo experiencia, pero que por ello quiero empezar a trabajar y por ello necesito el trabajo. El señor Oliver parece complacido por mis respuestas y nada más terminamos asiente satisfecho:

-Me gusta, me gusta- ríe- Y la verdad, si lo deseas, puedes empezar la semana que viene, si te viene bien, que nos dé tiempo para preparar los nuevos horarios.- sonrío satisfecha, lo conseguí.

-Gracias y como usted quiera- le contesto- Y de nuevo, muchas gracias.

-No hay de que- me responde cuando nos levantamos para despedirme- Ya tengo su número de teléfono y dirección, le enviaré el contrato para que lo firme además de su horario y demás.

-Claro- asiento una vez más- Gracias, señor Oliver.

Una olead de felicidad me inunda el pecho cuando observo que lo conseguí, por mí misma. Al principio, creí que la cosa iba a ser un poco más difícil. Llegar a un nuevo sitio en el que tienes que empezar una nueva vida para recuperarte de una anterior, pero sin en cambio, allí estaba, adaptándome mejor de lo que había creído.

-Perdona, ¿Jade West?- la chica que antes me había atendido, me para cuando estoy a punto de salir por la puerta del establecimiento- Eres tú, ¿no es así?- sonrío asintiendo.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿algún problema?- que yo recordara, no había hecho nada malo.

-No, ninguno- responde esta cuando me entrega un café y una pequeña nota- Una chica me dijo que te diera esto antes de que te fueras.

-¿Una chica?- asiente- ¿Quién?

-No me dijo quién era. Solo que te diera el Machiatto con caramelo y la nota- se despide volviendo a su trabajo.

Observo por un minuto o dos el café y la nota, una chica, ¿Tori? Pruebo el café. Está bueno: café con leche, nata y caramelo, nada mal comparado con el capuchino o el café solo que siempre tomo. Me dirijo hacia fuera y aprovechando una de las mesas de la terraza, me siento un momento para leer la nota:

_"Ya que empezarás pronto y nos veremos todos los días, ya puedes ir aprendiendo como me gusta el café y, ¿qué mejor manera de saberlo que probándolo tú misma? Nos vemos pronto. Tori"_

Sonrío de oreja a oreja cuando termino de leer aquella nota. No sé si estará jugando conmigo, si solo me está liando mi mente, o simplemente está confundiéndome, pero me está empezando a gustar su juego. Cuando me rompieron el corazón, juré que para mí, el amor se iba a acabar, pero después de ello, quizás cupido me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para volver a creer en el amor.

Alzo la vista, aún es temprano para volver a casa. Max estará aún en la entrevista de trabajo y para estar en casa sola, Hollywood Boulevard tiene mejor pinta que las cuatro paredes del piso de Max. Quizás, una vuelta por el lugar podría ayudarme a pasar el tiempo. Además, estaba la playa, no había ido nunca en mi vida. Me había criado en Nueva York y la única playa que había visto había sido las dos veces que había estado en Jersey, pero había terminado siendo atacada por aquellos armarios empotrados que se hacían llamar hombres y por lo tanto, había acabado abandonando el lugar.

Arranco y enseguida me pongo de camino hacia ninguna parte. Solo me dejo guiar por el tráfico a través de las calles, no tengo nada en mente, pero cuando lo veo delante de mí, enseguida se mi destino: el cartel de Hollywood. Sé que la entrada está prohibida en el lugar, pero si voy con cuidado, no importa, ¿no? La naturaleza se abre a medida que voy acercándome al cartel. Creo que es casi la primera vez que veo naturaleza. Siempre rodeada de edificios, coches e industrias; y de repente, observar árboles, tierra, lo natural… es liberador. Te ayuda a no pensar, te ayuda a mejorar, te ayuda a eso, liberarte. Observo la valla y los alrededores, no hay nadie y la valla es lo suficiente baja para poder saltar sobre ella ya que meterse por abajo o cosa parecida es imposible. Apago el motor y dejo la moto aparcada en una pequeña arboleda donde no se puede ver desde la carretera.

-¡Policía, alto!- por suerte, no estoy montada cuando me sobresalto cuando escucho a Tori tras de mí- Te has asustado, no lo niegues.

-Valla susto que me has pegado- actúo ante ello- Mira como tiemblo- alzo las manos actuando, riéndome- ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que ahora tengo una acosadora. ¿Tan irresistible soy?

-Tampoco te pases, que no eres para tanto, guapa- se acerca con una sonrisa en la cara hacia la valla- ¿Dónde ibas?

-En busca de Narnia, no te fastidia.- valla pregunta era esa.

-Muy graciosa.

-¿A qué sí?- le sonrío cuando empiezo a escalarla- Voy a ver el cartel de Hollywood y sus vistas- salto al otro lado, por suerte, se ve que los años de gimnasia en algún momento dan sus frutos en momentos como estos- Ya lo ves, toda peligrosa.

-¿Y la policía?

-Yo no la veo por aquí- la miro, me tienta y aunque no quiero caer, ahí voy de nuevo, cayendo en su juego- ¿Vienes o tienes miedo?

-¿Por qué tendría que tenerlo? -sonrío un poco no dejando mostrar mi sonrisa demasiado para ella. Aun así, asiento a ella mientras comienzo a caminar- Te vas a meter en problemas.- suelto una pequeña risilla.

-¿Vienes o qué?- le digo mientras me vuelvo, caminando hacia atrás con cuidado de no caerme- Queda un largo camino hasta ahí arriba, y la hora de comer viene pronto, ¿sabes?

Tori me mira una vez más y, por primera vez, me sonríe cara a cara. Una sonrisa que parece hacerte olvidar todo en un segundo. ¿Qué es lo que tiene aquella chica que tanto me obsesiona?

* * *

**PRIMERO DE TODO, WOW. NUNCA ME CREÍ QUE RECIBIRÍA TAL ACOGIDA MI NUEVO FIC. Y, SIN EMBARGO, AQUÍ ESTÁ. DE VERDAD, GRACIAS CHIC POR ESTAR AHÍ Y POR QUE OS GUSTE EL FIC. Y YA DE PASO APROVECHAR PARA COMENTAR COMO SERÁ UN POCO EL FIC: EN TODO MOMENTO SERÁ JADE LA QUE CUENTE LA HISTORIA. DE LA OTRA MANERA, COMO HICE A3MS ERA UN POCO LIOSO A VECES Y ESTA VEZ SIMPLEMENTE VOY A HACERLO CON UNA PARA ASI, APROVECHAR Y CREAR MAS INTRIGA CON SECRETOS Y DEMÁS QUE PONDRÉ. DECIR TAMBIEN QUE LA SUBIRÉ UNA VEZ POR SEMANA, POR SI OS PREGUNTAIS CUANDO SERÁ LA SUBIDA DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. Y POCO MÁS POR AHORA.**

**COMO NO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y ESPERO VUESTRAS OPINIONES DE PASO.**

**Y DE PASO SI ME QUEREIS DECIR ALGO QUE NO SEA DEL FIC O SIMPLEMENTE QUERÉIS SALUDAR:**

**TWITTER stelaLTMSYF**

**TUMBLR. .com**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

La verdad es que llegamos casi sin aliento. Subir aquella cuesta es un auténtico sufrimiento para mis pulmones, y eso que iba al gimnasio; pero subir al menos casi kilómetro de ladera, puede terminar con una persona. Tori me seguía, y aunque a veces me rogaba por parar, siempre me las manejaba para sacarle el lado competitivo. Tanto que terminamos los últimos metros corriendo. Casi creía que me iba a morir, pero cuando por fin llegamos allí arriba y la vista de Los Ángeles entera se nos abrió para nosotras dos, mereció desde luego la pena haber subido todo aquello.

-Ahora la verdad es que me arrepiento de no haber subido aquí antes- la miro sorprendida cuando me dice aquello mientras tomamos asientos en un saliente que hay bajo la señal de Hollywood.- ¿Qué?

-Nada- me encojo de hombros- solo que me resulta raro que viviendo en Hollywood, nunca hayas venido hasta aquí. ¿Miedo a los policías?

-Respeto a la autoridad.

-¡Ah, claro!- me burlo de ella mientras que esta me observa con la misma sonrisa de antes- Porque tú eres muy respetuosa con la autoridad… ¡Muchísimo!- ironizo aún más mientras sigo observando la ciudad.

-No me conoces- me giro hacia ella y sonrío.

-¿Ah, no?- niega- Déjame que te lea el pensamiento.

-¿QUé eres ahora, una lectora de mentes?

-¿lectora de mentes?- reímos las dos.

-O como se llamen la gente que lee eso...- no digo nada, solo vuelvo a reír.

-COmo sea... el caso es que, ¿te leo la mente o no?

Tori y suspira y se vuelve hacia mí:

-Está bien, listilla, a ver, díme...

Së que por alguna razón, pensará que le diré como mucha gente le dice que es una chica entrometida, reína del lugar y demás; pero pienso jugármela:

-Está bien- respiro ondo y comienzo- Eres una chica sencilla, aunque tus padres son ricos. No eres reína del lugar, ya que en el café podías haber actuado como una zorra y no lo hiciste lo que me lleva a que o buscas compañía, por eso te has venido conmigo, porque al no conocerte, piensas que te podré tratar diferente a como lo hacen los demás... ¿Qué tal?

Esta me mira y al juzgar por su expresión, he acertado más de lo esperado. Hasta creo que me va a gritar, pero no lo hace. Se vuelve, suspira en plan divertido y sonríe:

-No has acertado- sonrío, sé que lo he hecho, pero no importa.

-Qué pena...- noto que me mira, me sonríe, pero vuelve de nuevo su mirada.- Y eso que no he mencionado que si no es por la compañía es porque te gusto...- bromeo cuando recibo un codazo de ella.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado del café gratis.- cambia rápidamente de tema- ¿Sabrás como lo quiero, no?

Asiento recordando la nota, aunque dejo que ella siga la charla. Veamos a donde llegaba todo aquello:

-Tranquila, señorita. Lo tendré en la memoria para cuando usted venga- actúo consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa.

-Así me gusta- continua con la broma- Que el servicio sepa cómo hacer las cosas que se le manda.- por alguna razón me resulta gracioso.

Me quedo mirándola. ¿Por qué me ha seguido? No nos conocemos, apenas nos hemos visto y solo hemos tenido ¿qué? ¿Conversación y media como mucho? Me intriga por qué actúa así conmigo. Quiero saber, pero a la vez, tengo miedo de preguntar y resolver mis dudas. Suspiro. ¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo? ¿Callar o no callar? ¿Adentrarte en el bosque donde está la aventura o quedarte en lo pacífico?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- la pregunta me viene de repente.

Tori me mira confusa, pero se hace un poco la remolona:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La última vez, estabas marchándote por la puerta con aquel tipo del café- me intento reservar mi opinión sobre los tíos así- ¿Qué haces entonces aquí? Tienes mejor compañía a la que podrías acudir, ¿por qué yo entonces?

Esta asiente, pero no responde a mi pregunta. Se encoge en el sitio, posa sus pies sobre el saliente en el que estábamos sentadas y observa unos momentos la ciudad:

-Me intrigas, y no sé por qué- la observo, ¿de verdad está diciendo lo que acabo de escuchar? Su mirada es seria, ¿lo dice en serio también?- Te lo has creído, ¿a qué si?- era demasiado bueno para ser verdad después de haberlo escuchado.

-Debes de dar clase de cómo actuar a otros- le respondo relajándome un poco- Vas para el Oscar, ¿lo sabías?- no responde, solo ríe a ello.

-¿Ves aquella casa?- me indica en el lado izquierdo de la colina, un poco más alejada de las últimas casas de la ciudad, alta, digna de un rey y casi podría decirse que podría acoger a toda la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Asiento- Es mi casa y papá quería que fuera urgentemente simplemente. La semana que viene, que empiezo mi último curso de colegio y quería hablar de ello. Espero que no sea para la universidad. Solo me dijo que era eso, urgente.

-Urgentemente- asiente.

-Llegue y estaba reunido con tres socios. Tengo aún hora y media hasta que hable conmigo.

-Y has decidido pasarlo conmigo… estoy impresionada.

Ambas nos miramos y mientras que río, noto como esta intenta de nuevo esconder su sonrisa. Por algún motivo, puedo notar que lo pasa bien conmigo. No sé si le gustaré, ni siquiera la conozco lo suficiente, pero ¿sabes cuando ves a esa persona y piensas "es ella, es la persona con quién estaré toda mi vida"? Por alguna razón, cuando la miro, lo pienso. Aun así, enseguida mi mente cambia, y los recuerdos vienen a mí y me obligo a mirar a otro lado. No solo son recuerdos, si no los sentimientos también. Demasiados, diría yo.

-Tampoco te pases- repite- Iba a dar una vuelta a cuando te vi. Además, te puedo echar la culpa a ti si nos coge la policía en territorio que no debíamos estar- me mira fijamente cuando observa que no se la devuelvo- ¿Estás bien?- la observo, pero no digo nada- ¿te quedaste sorda de repente?

Sonrío y le niego. El pasado es el pasado, ahora lo único que necesito es pensar en el futuro, que es lo importante, y nada más:

-Nada. Que es la primera vez que me preguntas si estoy bien.

-¿Y es malo?- me encojo de hombros.- ¿no querías que te preguntase?

Aprieto mis labios ahogando una sonrisa y la miro:

-No, no lo estoy. Es el peor momento de mi vida- dramatizo, aunque hay cierta verdad en ellas- Todo es una mierda y la compañía es aún peor.

-Amén a eso.- también Tori me acompaña.- Eres diferente…- susurra, pero esta vez calla, no lo niega, ni se inventa que sea una broma.

Nos quedamos mirándonos cuando una paz se cierne sobre nosotras. Solo se escucha la naturaleza, pájaros y la tranquilidad que nos envuelve en un silencio que, aunque interminable, ninguna de las dos quiere que termine.

Una especie de musiquita empieza a sonar de repente y Tori, sacándose de aquel momento, extrae su móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Tras un momento, le da a colgar y me vuelve a mirar y parece ponerse nerviosa, como si algo fuera mal:

-¿Quién era?

-Mi padre- responde levantándose, a lo que la imito- que donde estoy- suspira- Ha sido divertido pasar este momento contigo.

-Todo por alguien que acabo de conocer- le sigo bromeando.

-En fin, nos vemos- y aunque no quiero que aquello termine, solo puedo asentir mientras la veo marchar- ¿haces algo este sábado?- se gira no dado tres o cuatro pasos, niego- Celebro una fiesta… será divertido.

-¿Fiestas con refrescos y con música de dios sabe cuándo? Creo que paso.

-Tú ven, las fiestas que yo hago, son muy diferentes- alzo mis cejas cuando la escucho- Será en mi casa, el sábado, o sea, mañana…. Ven si te atreves- alza su ceja y en ese momento sé que hay algo, algo por lo que quizás merece la pena jugársela.

-Allí estaré- y aunque no la veo, noto como se marcha con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me vuelvo a dejar caer sobre el bordillo y me quedo mirando la ciudad, resplandeciente, llena de vida. Me siento rara, al igual que la ciudad, llena de vida. Antes de venir de Nueva York, los días antes, me sentía apagada y parecía que las cosas no iban a tener vida otra vez. Ahora que estaba allí, las cosas parecían volver a tomar un rumbo diferente, parecían tener vida de nuevo, una vida que empezaba ahora. ¿Era Tori la razón de aquello? No lo sabía, pero sí lo era, quería descubrirlo. Había algo en ella que me atraía, no sabría explicarlo, algo que tenía que descubrir, pero que terminaría descubriendo y que terminaría disfrutando. Lo sabía, lo sentía.

Estuve allí casi toda la mañana. Por alguna razón, no me quería ir, quería quedarme allí para siempre, pero cuando el rugir de mi estómago llegó, no tuve más remedio que bajar y regresar a casa. Max estaría ya esperándome en casa y al no haberle respondido al móvil porque me lo había dejado, ¿estaría preocupada por mí? No, seguramente que no.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- anuncio cuando abro la puerta.

-Voy a morir siendo camarera- lo que yo decía, no estaba preocupada- Espero que hayas tenido mejor suerte- dejó las pizzas que había encargado sobre la mesa y me miró- ¿Lo conseguiste o no?

-He estado visitando la ciudad, por si te interesa- le contesto acercándome a la mesa cogiendo un gran trozo de pizza- Y sí, me dijo que me enviaría las cosas a… ¿mi correo?

-Puse en los papeles el mío- me aclara mientras nos sentamos a comer- Felicidades entonces. Se ve que mi hermanita tiene más éxito que yo.

-Un éxito rotundo- vuelvo a bromear con sarcasmo.

-No me digas que no porque para venir tan alegre, algo bueno te ha pasado- se nota que es mi hermana- Te conozco.

-No es nada- sabía si le contaba algo de Tori, de mi interés, se iba a preocupar después de lo que pasó en Nueva York. Por ahora, era mejor que lo ocultara, para ella y para mí- Solo que Los Ángeles está siendo increíble para empezar a recuperarme de todo lo pasado.

-¿A que sí?- asiento- Te prometo que nada más pueda, te llevo a visitar la ciudad y los sitios que no has visitado antes.

-Tu tranquila, trabajo de mierda, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Segura?- volví a asentir- No quiero que me dejes pensar que estas bien cuando no lo estás- dejé el trozo de pizza a un lado y la miré- Jade, soy tu hermana y sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, ¿ok?

-Claro, lo sé- asiento mientras un nudo se hace en mi estómago- Pero estoy bien.

-No has hablado del tema…- desgraciadamente, vuelve a insistir cuando ella sabe que no quiero hablar del tema- mamá me dijo que tampoco lo habías echo allí-suspiré, era difícil aún, y parecían que no lo entendía.

-Hablaré cuando esté preparada- Max y yo nos llevábamos bien, pero había temas de los que una no podía hablar hasta que no se sintiese preparada, aquel era uno de esos temas- ¿Podemos comer ahora y cambiar de tema?

-¿Estás segura?...

-Max- le corto- hablaré del asunto cuando esté preparada. Cambiemos de tema y hablemos de otra cosa, por favor- insisto una vez más.

-Lo siento.- pero no hablamos más en lo que queda de almuerzo, no quiero, no puedo y ella parece notarlo.

El día había empezado bien, se había aclarado, se había transformado, pero cuando los malos recuerdos llegan, te golpean y aunque te dices una y otra vez que todo pasará, que todo volverá a ser lo que era, todo es lo mismo.

Termino de comer y salgo corriendo de nuevo hacia la calle y de nuevo, sin saber a dónde ir. Max recordándome el pasado me ha puesto de mal humor y en aquel momento, solo deseo pegar a algo, o alguien si se me pone por delante. Es difícil y ella lo sabe, no sé por qué me ha tenido que hacer recordar todo de nuevo. No empujas a la gente para que hable, dejas que vengan a ti, que se sientan cómodos.

Termino parando en la zona de tiendas de la ciudad. Tenía de todos modos una fiesta el sábado y necesitaba ropa, con ello podría ocupar mi mente. Seas una chica de compras o no, siempre ir de compras, te ayuda sí o sí:

-Jade West, ¿persiguiéndome?- y había empezado demasiado bien el día.- Di que sí, no mientras.

-Hola, Oliver- me giro cuando observo que viene con Robbie- Y Robbie.- le saludo a este amablemente.

-Encantado de verte, Jade- sonríe Robbie, aunque al juzgar por su rostro, parece que la compañía de Beck tampoco la soporta- Estábamos…

-Oh, vamos, calla, Robbie- de repente lo corta Beck- Asique, Jade…

-Beck- lo paro antes de que siga- ya te dejé bien claro que no me interesas…

-Eso fue antes, que no me conocías- vuelve a insistir de nuevo sin dejarme hablar- Déjame que me presente y verás cómo te encanto.

-Beck- ¿por qué todos los idiotas me tocaban a mí?- No me interesas, ¿ok? No me gustas ni nada por el estilo…

-Eso lo dices ahora que…- no aguanto más.

-Soy gay, señor Oliver- me obliga a decir cuando lo dejo sin palabra. Observo a Robbie que solo se ríe- Y para que me interesaras tendrías que convertirte en una chica con vagina primero. Aunque con ese pelo y tu forma de vestir… ¿Seguro que no te sientes mejor como mujer que como hombre? Mucha gente lo descubre tarde… Está bien…

-No voy a permitir que te burles de mí. Cállate la boca- Beck me agarra por la camisa, dispuesto a pegarme.- ¿Me escuchas?

-¡Beck!- Robbie salta mirando alrededor, pero la gente parece no echarnos cuenta, el ser humano y su necesidad de proteger.

-No, déjalo- le sostengo la mirada a Beck- Por favor, enséñale al mundo lo caballeroso que eres.- un chico pegando a una chica, se sabía de que parte estaría la gente.

Este me suelta de repente y solo me mira antes de irse malhumorado de allí. Robbie y yo nos miramos y, por algún motivo, nos reímos de aquello:

-De verdad, no sé por qué estás con esos chicos…

-El amor- suspira mirando a Beck que sigue caminando sin mirar atrás- ¿Recuerdas la chica del pelo de color rojo brillante, Cat?- asiento.

-¿Te gusta?- no responde, pero no hace falta cuando sus mejillas se tornan de un rojo intenso- Wow. Pues déjame decirte que no hace falta que seas su… "conejillo". Puedes conseguir a Cat si quieres…

-¿Tú crees? No soy bueno para ella.

-Veinte pavos a que la consigues siendo tú mismo- le extiendo la mano aunque este parece escéptico- Vamos, Robbie, eres bueno, aunque eres rico, no te comportas como ellos. Ayudas a los demás y… eres guapo…- no era mi gusto, pero en estos casos, tienes que levantarle la moral al chico.

-En la fiesta del sábado le pediré salir- me responde con determinación- Pero vas a perderlos….- me estrecha la mano cerrando el trato.

-Allí estaré para que me los des…- rio.

-¿Estarás?- repite confuso, como si no se lo creyera.

-Tori me invitó y, aunque me dijiste que no me acercara… lo hice- le respondo esperando su reacción.

-Bueno… No voy a ser yo el que te juzgue por hacer locuras.

-¡Robbie!- ambos nos giramos a Beck que ahora está acompañado de Andre.

-El señorito te llama- bromeo.

-Nos vemos en la fiesta… supongo.- asiento mientras este se marcha.

No puedo evitar devolverle la mirada a Beck; y ahora más que nunca, a aquella fiesta, tenía que ir sí o sí. Se iba a poner interesante la cosa.

* * *

**TWITTER stelaLTMSYF**

**TUMBLR. taketothesky . tumblr . com**


End file.
